Locking up the Sun
by Silverkada
Summary: Broken and abused, Sheik tries to find meaning for his existence, but when he suddenly kills a man, the King of Hyrule proposes death as punishment, or perhaps use of his skill to purpose...that is, to become the personal Guard Dog for his son, the soon-to-be King of Hyrule who seems to have trouble even getting out of bed. (Male Sheik X Link) AU
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sheik or Link or anything from Legend of Zelda (IfIdidSheikwouldntbeseparatefromZeldaforsure)

 **Title:** Locking up the Sun

 **Pairings:** Male Sheik X Link (Shink)

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor/violence

 **Summary:** Broken and abused, Sheik tries to find meaning for his existence, but when he suddenly kills a man, the King of Hyrule proposes death or perhaps another use of his skill to purpose...that is, to become the personal guard dog for his son, the soon-to-be king of Hyrule who seems to have trouble even getting out of bed.

 **Timeline:** It's based of OOT and Hyrule, but it's AU.

 **Warnings:** Will eventually be yaoi! (gAy sEx) (Sorry mom.)  
 **sorry for OOCness. I won't try to have it that way, but since it is AU it will have to be slightly OOC.** Also, I will place warnings on the chapters that have sexual themes, so don't worry. Lastly, sorry for typos! I'm going to have a beta reader soon!  
 **This fic is rated M.** I won't be reminding you guys of this every chapter. For now the only thing you should worry about is graphic violence...mentions of rape (maybe) I'll let you know if it's presented in future chapters.

 **Status:** Continuing

 **A/N:** Sooo, this is something rather new for me. I'm not sure how good this is going to turn out, but please review and let me know what you think, it means a whole lot!

* * *

 **Locking up the Sun**

 **By Sasurealian**

 **Prologue**

The rain was pouring down in sheets with thunder growling in the sky. It reminded me of the sound from a few days previously when horses with angry men came crashing into our little village.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories. I didn't want to remember that anymore. We are safe here, we. Are. Safe I repeated continuously in my head.

Loud voices could be heard over the incessant rain which set off a mixture of whispers throughout the tiny bunker my surviving people hid in. This place had been built to protect our people from the last war that had occurred many decades ago and I was saddened to see everyone cowered on top of one another like empty barrels.

"Shhh!" I glanced over my shoulder at my aunt who had her determined crimson eyes locked on everyone in the dark surroundings. I could only make out her eyes from the light reflecting off her from the dimly lit lantern hanging in the corner.

Gasping I reached up to cover my ears. They were getting so close and my heart raced swiftly to the sound of the horses trampling above us.

"A-aunt Impa..." I whispered out with burning tears coming into my eyes. My head was hung low and pebbles that had been lodged in places overtime began to fall loose over everyone in the bunker.

"Hush child." And I did. After my parents passed away she was all I had left and I chose to listen to her carefully after that. I took deep breaths and kept my head low. If we kept quiet they wouldn't find us.

...right?

I glanced timidly back at Impa who had her hands out in defense and her eyes rose above, glaring into the surface with anticipation.

She wore no disguise unlike the rest of us and her silver blonde hair was tied up messily on top of her head. You could see the muscles and scars rippling across her bare arms telling stories after stories of the painful life she had lead. I suddenly felt like a coward before her and tugged my cowl further up onto the bridge of my nose not caring to wipe away a tear that escaped underneath.

Abruptly, and without warning a loud wailing echoed off inside our tight shelter sending everyone in a panic.

"Shut that infant up!"

"I-I'm trying!" The mother cried as she bounced the baby on her shoulder.

I glanced back at Impa who rushed over to the infant, sweeping him up into her arms and covering his mouth quickly.

Impa hissed at the mother for being so hesitant to forcefully shut the wailing infant up.

Then the voices were back, but much closer this time.

Impa cursed in Sheikah.

It was hard to recall what happened next. Everything happened so fast!

I was so stricken by fear that my body became paralyzed. People were being slain before my very eyes and bloody rain mixed with mud was caked on the people around me.

Impa had forcefully grabbed me from the bunker and yanked me onto the surface where my cowl and tight bandages became soaked and muddy. I had no idea where to look. To my right there were men in thick armor slicing through people like paper and to my left I saw the infant from before wailing as the mud and rain began to suffocate him. Screaming of terrors were around me and I wanted so desperately to close my ears and think of a time before this where my mother and father were holding me close, telling me stories about their childhoods and the fun they had had once before a time such as this.

"Sheik, I swear to the goddesses you better listen to me!" Impa began to run with me dragging behind her, trying to have my legs keep up with hers. Around us our people cried out repeatedly.

"The hero will save us!" "He is coming for our souls!" "We will be saved!"

And I couldn't breathe. I was so scared. I bit through my lip not caring of the metal taste in my mouth or the throbbing pain I could feel. My body was numb to everything around me as it was. I felt like this couldn't be reality.

"Sheik they're going to take me."

However, reality never felt so real before.

"What!" I cringed as I gripped Impa's shoulder tightly. "No, no!" I whined.

"Child you better listen to me for I haven't got the time! You are going to run! They won't chase you because you're just a child, they know you'll die without your parents, but that isn't the case for you."

I began to sob at which Impa pulled my chin up so I could see her ruby eyes, "You're going to run and I am going to protect you and fight. I will be taken, but you will go on and you won't stop running until you reach Lake Hylia. From there you will meet a man in black who dwells in the desert, who will take you in as an apprentice and train you. Do not fail and do not come back for me!"

I wanted to say something more, but Impa hugged me quickly, then shoved me away, "Go now Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah!"

And so I ran. I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop. My breath had left my lungs completely, but I kept going. All the more I cried wondering what would happen to Impa and my people.

* * *

 **A/n:** ;; I hope that wasn't too bad for the prologue, please review and let me know ^^


	2. Chapter One

**A/N** : I got this chapter done rather quickly which is super surprising. Anyway, I am hoping that you guys like the next chapter. Sorry if the format is off. I never write in this character and it's super new to me. Not to mention I am horrible at conveying words at times. xD Kinda like right now. Please do let me know what you think and I'll try and update swiftly!

 **Locking up the Sun**

 **By Sasurealian**

 **Chapter One**

Oh come on Zelda, let me out!" The so-called Prince of Hyrule began to kick the coat closet door continuously with a loud groan.

"Nope. Not until you apologize." The Prince's twin sister leaned against the door casually, beaming at her nails as if nothing unusual was going on.

Meanwhile, a maid passed by and stopped, eyes widening at the scene before her. The Princess held up her index finger to her lips 'shhhh,' and the maid squeaked and quickly walked off pretending she saw nothing.

"Father is going to be so angry with us if we're not in the throne room in five minutes, so let me out, Zelda!"

The Prince heard a chuckle through the darkened closet, " _puh-lease,_ father knows that you're going to be late as usual. We can't even depend on you to get out of bed on time."

"I'll have you know I was up at nine AM today. Goddesses Zelda, NINE! I am still tired!" There was another hard kick at the door and the Princess once again leaned against it chuckling.

"Then you come marching in my room, without knocking I might add, throwing cold water on me and I was already out of bed!"

"Hah, yeah that was great."

"What is wrong with you!" More kicking and screaming happened from inside the closet and Zelda thought that maybe her brother might break the door down. Guess that sparring training was working out pretty good for him after all.

"Oh, Link. You might have been up physically, but you definitely weren't emotionally, which is why you're in the closet to begin with. You had no right to enter my room and destroy my favorite lipstick."

There was silence, but deep within the coat closet Zelda could hear mumbling.

"You don't act like you're a Princess...nor 18 for that matter!"

"Says the one that threw my lipstick out my window!"

"Ahem..."

Zelda gasped and turned her head to the Royal Guardsman of the King. He sat there tapping his foot against the polished floor with his arms crossed and his arched brow didn't go unnoticed either. "You both do realize the King was expecting you almost ten minutes ago, correct?"

"Oh, why of course, Cornell." Zelda faked a grin and slowly unlocked the closet door having the Prince fall forward on his face.

Cornell sighed as he nursed his temples impatiently, "Please be swift. You know how the King becomes if he is kept waiting."

"Yeah Zelda!" Link retorted as he brushed himself off, adjusting his green cloak.

Cornell began to walk off, suggesting that the two better follow him or else. He tried to block out their childish bantering about apologies and lipstick that was to be bought.

When the King's children finally arrived, they were surprised to see a man being held on his knees with his hands shackled behind his back. The King stood before the shackled man with a brooding look on his face and crossed arms. He began to pace when his children finally entered and grumbled under his voice.

"You're both late. Again."

Link began to retort, but Zelda cut him off, "Ah yes Father, I do apologize, and it is entirely my fault. I got caught up with a lot of duties today and insisted that Link help me." She lied, but Link decided not to expose her since she was saving his hide also. Zelda and Link often had that way about each other. Sure they fought a lot, but it was typically harmless and there wouldn't be a day where one of them wouldn't risk their lives for the other. Link sent Zelda an apologizing look which Zelda accepted full heartedly.

Cornell on the other hand...well, he sent daggers at Zelda who in return stuck out her tongue when she was sure the King wasn't looking.

"I see, well regardless of your duties, I have something very important to discuss with you both."

Link stepped forward and took a glance at the man before him, "Please tell me you're going to start with why you have this man shackled like this?" Although Link wasn't certain, he assumed the person before him was a man. It was hard to determine because his head was hung low and he appeared to have his entire body covered up. The man was slim, but unless the Prince was mistaken he had lithe muscles. He wore a turban on his head with a cowl and mask hiding his face. Link did however note that he had unruly blonde hair that hung over his eyes and he didn't seem too old either, probably around his age.

"As you know my children, you're both now of age and this is grave news to Hyrule, as there will many seeking after you to take over my reign. Their easiest target will be you, my son."

Link narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Okay, but...what does this have to do with him?" Link's eyes softened over the man before him. He had a gentle heart and didn't like the idea of anyone being thrown into the prisons or worse, killed.

"This man was found last night after he murdered one of my Guardsmen." The King glared down at the masked man before him, "I have brought him before us with a decision to be made."

"Wait, killed a man? But why?" Link glanced over at the man, but he didn't waver. He almost appeared to be a statue he was so still.

"He hasn't answered, so since we have no reason to believe he is innocent, we have decided that he is to be hung."

"Huh, father no!" Zelda stepped in and grabbed onto his arm, "You should give him a chance to speak!"

"Yes father, it might not be his fault entirely." Link bent down to the level of the shackled man, "If you could explain to us what happened perhaps we could let you go." The man's eyes flickered up into Link's cerulean eyes and Link gasped just lightly at the crimson red they held. He had never seen such vivid red eyes before, only in the legends.

"F-Father...his eyes." Link backed away as the man glared at him.

"Yes, he is Sheikah I suspect. I haven't seen one as pure blooded as him in years. He is unusual, but like his people before him, he too will perish."

Link's heart jolted at his father's answer and he thought he almost heard a hissing sound coming from the shackled figure before him. He had heard so much regarding the Sheikah, but it was always such nasty words about how they turned on Hyrule and started an uproar. There was also discussion about how they were the death of his mother, however he wasn't sure how much of that was true.

"Oh Father you can't do that! We stopped that war and they retreated! Not this again, you need to show kindness and mercy!" Zelda folded her hands together and gazed onto her father and then to the Sheikah.

The King began to pace, his eyes glued to the shackled figure before him, "You're both still young so you can't possibly understand. I am doing this only to protect you and Hyrule. He has committed an unforgivable crime and he must pay for his sins."

"And he isn't? He looks no older than we are father. Just please listen."

"What if he is after your life, Link?" There was a long pause and Link gaped at his father wordlessly. He couldn't imagine a boy this age trying to murder him, but he would be a man with reason if anyone had one and apparently he wasn't shy to spill blood, especially Hylian blood.

"We should wait a few days father." Zelda stepped in and laid a hand on his shoulder. He melted at her touch, reminding him of his once wife and how much Zelda reflected her.

"Fine, we will hold a trial in three days." The King turned his back to the prisoner and sent a look to Cornell, "Take him to the cells below."

Link sighed in relief as Cornell roughly pulled the Sheikah to his feet and began to drag him out of the throne room towards the corridor, but still the man didn't retort or fight. Link couldn't help but wonder how bad he could really be.

"I suggest you think of something to say in the meantime, Sheikah." The King spoke loudly, making sure the man heard him before he slumped down into his throne chair, grumbling under his breath and sweeping back his short greying blond hair from his eyes.

However, Link closed his eyes and leaned his head back trying not to dwell on his father's decision. At least he decided not to kill him...yet. Zelda was at the King's side and began to rub his shoulders to relieve tension. He always was this way when it came to life and death situations and Link knew it was partly because of him and Zelda.

There was a thick awkwardness in the room and Link felt tiny standing in a place that could likely house most of the residents in the Hyrule market town. He failed to realize that if he were to become King one day that this would become his daily life and the thought gave him a headache. Did he really want to become like his father, sitting on the throne and trying to massage away a headache that was inevitable every morning he awoke.

"I have some chores to attend to, if you'll excuse me." He bowed awkwardly and was swift to exit the room with his leather boots clicking and echoing against the floor.

Link staggered into the gardens and plopped in the grass under a tree where the shade blocked most of the sun. It wasn't an easy place to find which was perfect for him because he got tired of his sparring trainer Henry always demanding him for lessons and asking him how his training was going. He sometimes hated that he was the Prince of Hyrule and opted for being an orphan who only had to worry about himself for a change.

The thought of having to decide if someone should live or die weighed on his heart heavily and he didn't like the thought of killing someone who possibly was innocent. He decided he didn't want to become a King after all.

Link thought back to the man with red eyes and wondered if he truly murdered a Guardsman of the King. He looked dangerous, but his eyes told a different story. He was filled with pain and when he looked at him, he felt that he could see into his soul. He was like a book with no cover and the only way to discover what lay underneath was to keep reading.

The only problem was, this guy seemed to be from a whole other world. The pages in his book were probably lost in translation. The thoughts swirled around in Link's head. He had to help him in some way, he couldn't let him die. At least discovering more about him would suffice.

"There you are! I knew I'd find you here." Link weakly smiled up at Zelda who didn't hesitate to sit next to him under the shady tree. A breeze caught wind, sending the tree to shiver and leaves to fall and cicadas chirped around them creating almost a melody around their secret hideaway.

"I know what you're thinking, Link."

"Hmmm..what's that?" Link picked apart the grass with his fingers with his gaze distracted.

"I'm going to be candid with you." Zelda exhaled and grabbed Link's hand with hers. "I think father wants to kill the Sheikah man and I suspect that the three days is simply just a way to shut us up."

The noise around him seemed to go silent as he stared into his sister's eyes. They're the same color of his, just as their hair was the same color and they seemed to have a lot of similar features passed along by their mother. Link began to wonder what they inherited from their father. By goddesses it surely wasn't manners or his brutal heart filled with immense anger and pain.

"I begged him to be conciliatory about the whole thing, but he brushed me off and left to attend 'personal matters'."

"It doesn't matter what you do, Zel. Father's changed ever since mom passed and you and I both know that he isn't getting any better. He blames the Sheikah for what happened to her and even though he caused a genocide, I doubt he loses any sleep over it at night." Link furrowed his brows and tried to keep from raising his voice in irritation. Most days he ignored his father's petty attitude towards diplomatic matters, but he was tired of sitting by and watching his father sentence innocent people to death. There needed to be more evidence on what happened with the death of the Hylian Guardsman and for all he knew that Guardsman had it coming. Besides, he knew how Hylian's felt about the Sheikah and it wasn't rainbows and butterflies.

"Should we do something?"

"Like what? It sounds like to me father has made up his mind"

"I think one of us should try talking to him."

Link snorted, "Why do I get this feeling you're referring to me."

"You're better at talking to people. Besides, he looks kind of scary."

Link laughed out loud until he was clutching his stomach.

"Hey! Don't ridicule me! I am serious!"

A grin fell over Link's lips and he sighed, "No you're right, I'm pretty sure you'd be too scared to confront the guy. He looks rather mysterious if you ask me. Remember back on the stories we read of the Sheikah? They always wore those coverings and they don't show their faces to outsiders. It's some type of respect thing."

Zelda nodded, "Well yea because they are the shadow folk and they swore their allegiance to the Royal Family. Their whole purpose of life was to guard them and keep them safe. They are known for their stealth and talent for killing their enemies without making a sound."

Link's heart began to beat rapidly at the thought. He wondered if the Sheikah held prisoner had those same skills and if he'd use them to take his life.

"I wouldn't think about it too much, Link." Zelda laid a strong hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Just forget about what I said regarding the Sheikah. I'm sure there is little we can do anyway." Zelda stood and brushed her dress off, "I'm off to attend my incessant lessons that will probably put me to sleep until dinner time. You should do the same, I'm sure Henry is exhausted with you already." Zelda ruffled Link's hair while she walked off and Link simply couldn't bring himself to move. Why did he feel this resolute in helping a man he didn't even know?

"Goddesses what are you telling to tell me?!" Link rolled around in the grass, not caring that he was getting it all inside his cloak resulting in him becoming extremely itchy.

"Oh Henry what's with the sour face?" Link heard Zelda ask off in the distance.

Just great…

"Oh Link? I have no idea where he's got to this morning. Probably something noteworthy I'm sure."

Link groaned taking this as his cue to get up and stop being lazy about his training.

Dinner had passed for the evening and the sun had set into the sky bringing out the crickets and the night cool air. Link had finally finished up his studies and sighed in relief at the thought of this being his finale year studying stupid stuff relating to history, scrolls, and ancient languages revolving around the Goddesses. Basically, everything he found rather boring. The only skill he felt he picked up was sword fighting. He prided himself at being able to whip the daylights of every Guardsman in the castle. The only true competition was Henry and he was pushing fifty! Although there were rumors that he fought in the civil war against the Sheikah which had Link slightly fearful of him.

His mind fell back to the Sheikah once again. Maybe he should confront him alone and see if he talks? I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, Link thought as he hopped off his bed and slipped his feet into his boots. Mostly everyone had retired for the night away and he was sure that he could tell anyone else to piss off if they asked him what he was doing. He was the Prince after all and he didn't necessarily _have_ to listen to authority.

Carefully Link tip-toed down the hall with a lantern in his grip to lead the way. The holding chambers were located in the dungeons under the castle and Link admittedly had only wondered down there a few times playing hide and go seek with Zelda as a child.

He pushed open a wooden door that led to the dungeons and his heartbeat quickened in his chest leaving him numb. Would Zelda think him brave for doing this? Would father want to hang him instead? He brushed the thoughts aside as he continued.

Nevertheless, Link became conspicuous by all the dirt and spider webs that decorated the dungeon and the smell was vial leaving Link no choice but to pinch his nose and breathe through his mouth. Maybe it was about time to send the maids down here Link thought to himself as he followed the only light that he provided in the dark unforgiving place.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he peered into each cell hoping to find glowing red eyes popping out at him. To Link's relief there weren't many prisoners down here, but he supposed that it didn't mean they weren't in the larger prison outside of Hyrule. Surely his father wasn't that cruel to send the Sheikah there.

Suddenly Link heard a sound from his left and he froze. It was too dark to see anything and Link squinted his eyes through the darkness trying to spot whatever it was that he heard. Dust flittered to the lamp and Link took a step closer to a nearby cell which held a man. It was unmistakably the Sheikah from earlier and wow did he looked awful.

Quickly Link set the lantern aside and knelt down in front of the cell peering through the darkness. He coughed out a few times from all the dust and immediately felt nervous. What was he suppose to say? It was hard to see anything down here, but from the looks of him with the small light provided, the Sheikah looked worn. His clothes were dirty and torn, but his cowl and mask still stood strong wrapped around his face. His eyes were narrowed into the ground and his arms crossed as he leaned against the corner in the back of the cell.

"Pardon me...um...my name is Link. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if you have the time?"

Link paused at his words, of course he had the time.

"Umm, I just thought that maybe we could get to the bottom of this. I am the Prince you see, so maybe you can help me to help you?" Link chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. This was serving no purpose, the man didn't budge.

"Look I understand you're pretty pissed and maybe you're not in the mood to talk, but I didn't come down here for nothing."

Silence filled the void and Link determined that maybe his father was right. Did this guy not care about his life?

"Can you not speak?" Link asked this a bit more gently, wrapping his gloved hands around the mental bars that separated him and the prisoner. Link noted that there wasn't any food nor water in his cell which sparked an idea.

"I see that they haven't given you anything to eat or drink, little jerks. Hey I'll be right back, just stay right there!" And Link was quick to his feet, grabbed the lamp and began to run back up the stairs he came down. He soon realized that he was stupid to tell the man to stay put for there was nowhere for him to go. He really needed to start thinking before he let words tumble out of his mouth.

It only took Link fifteen minutes before he returned with a silver tray in his hands holding a warm cup of leftover soup from dinner and a large glass of water. He also managed to steal the spare dungeon keys along the way, "Okay so I'm going to open the cellar door, but you've got to promise me you won't run, okay?" Link waited for a response, but wasn't shocked when he got nothing in return. Link heavily sighed and decided to risk his chances anyhow.

He unlocked the cellar door slowly and picked up the tray setting it inside the dark chamber and scooted it with his foot closer towards the man. He felt like he was approaching a Wolfos or something equal to their danger. "Well eat up! Our chief is amazing and he makes the best stew!"

Link was shocked when fierce red eyes glanced up at his and it wasn't a moment later that Link had the air knocked out of him.

His body was shoved into the ground involuntarily and he struggled to find air for his lungs.

" _Why_ are you _helping_ me?" Though Link couldn't see most of his face, he knew the man was angry. Shockingly enough, Link found that the man wasn't all that tall and probably was shorter than he was. Link was right about his body being muscular, but Link noted he was rather small for a man of his age.

"H-hey get off!" He shoved the man forward and gasped for air that finally returned to his lungs. It didn't take much time before Link launched back at him, flipped him around so that he was straddling his body. He clinched his thighs over his and grabbed his wrists placing them above his head and away from his person. Suddenly the man bucked his hips and Link couldn't help but feel flushed by the awkwardness of it all. Link was shocked that the man was able to throw him even though his hands were bound. Link underestimated him and was quick to pounce on him before he escaped, grabbing his foot and pulling him back down. The Sheikah's free foot kicked his square in the nose leaving the Prince with stars in his eyes.

Why that little...

"You fight like a cucco!" And it wasn't but a moment later that Link had pulled the man forward and back under his body this time with all the strength he could muster. To say this guy was strong was an understatement. Link's muscles trembled under his resisting body and he grit his teeth trying to suppress him.

 _How strong would he be without the shackles_ , Link wondered

"Listen to me you idiot!" His thighs squeezed the man below him tighter and Link shifted uncomfortably above him trying to ignore the profound feelings stirring underneath him. He wasn't fond of their current position and if he had it his way he would be pointing a sword at his face right now, but there were only so many options.

"I just risked my life getting you soup and water and if you had any clue how damn stupid that was of me you'd show just a little respect!" Link huffed out trying to calm his pounding heart, "If you were to escape and my father found out I helped you, I would be in serious trouble and Goddesses knows what Hyrule would think! If you want to come out of this alive, I suggest you let me help you the correct way, otherwise kindly return to your lonely dirty cell and beat it!" Link couldn't believe he actually said that. He was usually gentle and kind, but he didn't spend all this time down here risking his life only to have the man attack him and get him into more trouble than it was worth. He was the Prince for cripes sake and he was going to show some initiative.

Link was surprised when the man stopped struggling beneath him.

"Let me back into the cellar." His voice was calm, but Link did detect he was tired from his outburst as he climbed off of him. He returned to his corner of his cell and dragged the tray of food and water towards him with his foot. "Sorry about your face."

Link pinched his nose and leaned his head back trying to stop the bleeding. "Well if you weren't so crazy this never wouldn't have happened."

"Hn..."

Link glared at him while he sipped the soup calmly. This man was really weird. Why did he retreat so easily?

"Can you kindly stop staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"That!" The Sheikah retorted sticking his spoon at Link's smirking face.

"You're really weird and your accent is kind of funny." He spoke as if Hylian was a second language to him and even though the words were messy, Link could still understand him.

"At least I don't trust criminals."

Link began to argue and then stopped immediately sighing, "Touché..."

There was a long pause and Link couldn't help but feel refreshed somehow. He finally got the man to speak and even though it wasn't a lot, it was at least progress.

He waited for the man to finish his soup before gathering up the items onto the tray and locking the door behind him. "Look...I don't have that much time to talk with you about everything, but tomorrow night I'll have a plan for trying to get you out of here. The only thing I ask in exchange is the truth behind the death of the Hylian Guardsman. If you can provide me that, I promise to do my best to get you out of here."

There was a long silence and Link pleaded that the man give deference to his wishes.

"It's a deal."

Link practically squeaked in delight as he grinned widely.

"Also.." The man paused and flickered his ruby eyes into Link's, "My name is Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah."

* * *

 **A/N: A lot is starting to unfold :o I have so many ideas for this which is awesome cause usually I give up on writing if I don't like it. Please if you guys can, review and let me know how you like this so far *_* It motivates me deeply!**


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: **I am doing pretty good at getting these chapters out. =D I also wanted to apologize for any grammar mistakes or other errors you find in any chapters. I am getting a beta reader soon and will be fixing all the mistakes possible. ^^ I also believe I'll get better at writing in 3rd person. I am just use to 1st person type of writing and I even screwed this up and began writing this chapter in first person and groaned out loud when I caught myself. It's such a hard transition for me, but I thought it would be best to write in 3rd person given this type of story. Thank you everyone for the reviews I have received. They really encourage me to keep writing, so please always inform me on what you think of the story. =D Also for those who wonder why I use the name Sasurealian. That is because that is my main account, however I am not posting any of my Sheik X Link stuff on there any longer.**

 **Locking up the Sun**

 **By Sasurealian**

 **Chapter Two**

Sweat beaded on Link's brows as he heavily breathed trying to decipher his next move. Henry's eyes bore into his without a blink as he waited for Link to move. They weren't making any progress and it seemed as though they had the same idea.

Link wiped the sweat from his brow, wanting to get this over with already. His blond hair was sticking to the nape of his neck and he could feel a sunburn coming on from the heat. Why did they always have to spar in the middle of the afternoon? Link grew more frustrated as time went on.

Smirking devilishly and no longer caring about his defense, Link launched forward with his feet kicking up the dirt on the ground.

Henry had been waiting for him to move and immediately reacted, jumping to the side and dodging Link's sword that pierced directly into the ground. Link wouldn't say he was aiming at his face, but-

"You better keep your attention alert young Prince." Henry came at him from behind before Link could recover and he stumbled back trying to dodge his continuous swings of his sword with his own.

Swiftly, Link stepped back with every swing, one, two, three and then suddenly an idea came to him. He ducked under Henry's sword and swung his legs out under him, tripping his instructor to the ground and leaving his sword thrown elsewhere. Link grinned so widely his teeth probably reflected off of the sun as he pointed his blade at the tip of his nose.

"My my, Prince, I haven't seen that before, how clever you are." Henry chuckled before sticking out his hand for the Prince to grab it.

Link pulled him to his feet and laughed sheepishly, "Oh that? It just suddenly came to me." Link couldn't help but think back to Sheik and their little quarrel last night. He had to be quicker than his opponent and always take them by surprise. Henry has known Link his whole life which gave him leverage because he never would have seen a move like that coming.

Henry panted, trying to calm his beating heart as he patted Link on the shoulder, "That will do for today. I think you're learning a thing or two, but that certainly wasn't from me." And Link agreed. Henry wasn't much for hand- to- hand combat, or well in this case it was foot- to- foot. He decided he would have to brag to Zelda about his skills later.

"Awesome! I think I am going to shower because I probably smell like a cucco." Henry shot Link a disapproving glare at his reply which Link brushed off with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Henry!." He shouted out as he ran wildly past the sparring ground and into the castle, dodging the gardener who sent Link daggers.

After Link's shower, he decided to wear something light for the evening. He didn't plan to do anymore training for the night and decided dinner and studies was his choice of activity for the remaining day. He tied his hair in a loose braid that barely touched his shoulders and wore several different robes of beige and gold that reached to the floor. He hated all the layers and debated on whether he should just wear the one which cut off at the shoulders, but he knew his father would complain about Royalty and how "Princes' don't dress like that".

Sighing, Link decided to explore the castle to see what Zelda was up to.

* * *

After searching for almost fifteen minutes, he found her reading in the library with spectacles on her face, "Hey they you are." He plopped himself down in a chair next to her and peered over her shoulder at the book she was reading. Words Link didn't care to read decorated the page and he cringed.

"It's studies, something you probably know little about given that you have time to annoy me."

Link scoffed, "I take offense to that! I was just coming to talk to you about some important matters." Link leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Stuff about last night."

"Oh my gosh you didn't!" Zelda gasped and threw her book down on the table beside her.

"Ah, but I did."

"Oh please tell me what happened." Zelda pushed her spectacles up on her nose, "Did he speak to you?"

"Shh, keep your voice down." Link glanced back at the open library door and exhaled, "I think that we should go to our secret place if we want to talk about this. I really don't want anyone to overhear us."

Zelda nodded in agreement.

* * *

After dinner had passed, both children of the King made their way to the back of the garden where they could talk in private. The sun was beginning to set, which Link was happy for because his robes were rather heavy for the summer air. He decided to strip a few layers while no one was looking, except for his sister who shrieked before realizing there was about two more layers before he was actually naked.

"Would you stop that? If you yell one more time I am not telling you a word!"

"Can you warn me before you strip?"

"Zelda….come on.." Link cocked a brow, "We were naked in the same womb before. Give me a break."

"Goddesses Link, I am surprised my fetus self didn't devour you."

Link nursed his temples while closing his eyes. Sometimes the best method was to simply block her out, "Do you want me to tell you what happened last night or what?"

"YES! Spill it!" Zelda latched herself to Link's arm causing him to growl at her in warning.

"Well first off, the cellars are filthy! I felt like I had stepped into the underworld when I got down there and the smell was atrocious!" Link scrunched his nose in disgust at the thought, "Then when I finally found the guy he looked awful. I began to wonder that maybe he was punched in the face."

"It was likely Cornell. He was already in a nasty mood and I know he doesn't like the Sheikah." Zelda bit the corner of her lip and sighed, "That's so unfair."

"Yea he didn't seem tickled when I showed up. I introduced myself, but he didn't make a sound. To make things worse, I doubt they fed him last night either." Link paused for a moment and realized that they probably didn't fed him today, too. Luckily there were leftovers again tonight.

"Then what happened?"

"Oh...well, I went up to the kitchen and snuck him food of course. When I brought it back to him, I opened the cellar door and he attacked me!" Link threw his hands up in the air emphasizing an attack, "He is actually really strong and I believe that if he really wanted to he could have escaped, but something stopped him."

"Hah, someone stronger than you huh?" Zelda raised a brow and snickered.

"Oh shush, I can admit when someone is strong. He might be slender, but he...uh...ya'know, is a Sheikah and those guys have strength."

"So what, if he didn't escape what did happen?"

"I told him to go back to his cell because there wasn't any point to him escaping." Link crossed his arms and waited for Zelda to respond, but she didn't.

Soon the sun melted into the sky and all that was left was the hue of orange fading. Link smiled gently and leaned back into the grass, "It is just so weird, Zel. He apologized to me and ate his food in silence and afterwards he gave me his name…...Sheik…." The name rolled off his tongue like lyrics to a song he knew his whole life.

"Sheik? That's...original."

"I think he might be nameless. I read about it in a book once."

"I have a hard time imagining you reading a book." Zelda laid back in the grass beside him laughing to herself.

Link's brow twitched, "Hey, I read when I want to okay? Besides, I was always very curious about the Sheikah back whenever the war was ongoing."

"So maybe it's common to give a Sheikah that name. Either way I like it."

Link turned towards Zelda and shrugged ,"Yea, I am just surprised he told me. I thought he hated me, but maybe that's not true."

Both the Prince and Princess sat and pondered as the sky grew darker. Crickets began to chirp and fireflies blinked like stars all around them.

"I am going to see him again tonight. I really want to help him, Zel."

Zelda swallowed nervously, "What if father-"

"No, he won't find out." Link interrupted her before she could finish and sighed heavily as he stood and put his extra layers of robes back on, "I told him I would help him. I get this feeling he is innocent and I should do something about it. I'm the Prince of Hyrule after all."

"I know you are. You're also the biggest goof, too." She ruffled his hair, messing up his braid.

"Hey, it took me forever to fix my hair!"

"Wow, such a girl."

Link pouted with puffy cheeks before childishly poking his tongue out at her, "Just remember I can swing a sword better than anyone in this Kingdom, Zel."

She smiled up at him and swept his loose hairs out of his eyes before hugging him, "I'm proud of you and everything you're doing for Hyrule. You're becoming a hero, something that father never was good at. I think you're here to atone for his mistakes."

Link didn't like hearing that. He frowned at the idea that he had to somehow make up for what his father lacked. Most of his life he had been sheltered and alone and he knew Zelda felt the same way. It was always so demanding to be both Link and the Prince of Hyrule. He knew that they were the same person, but with each passing year, he felt like Hyrule needed the Prince more and more. Yet, merely sitting by watching his father ridicule Hyrule was a train wreck bound to happen.

Link faked a laugh trying to reassure his sister, "Heh, yea, maybe so. It's nothing really, I am just trying to help in anyway that I can."

Both siblings retired for the night and Link found it hard to concentrate on his studies when the only thing his mind was the Sheikah. He wondered if the guards had fed him or if they had beat him up again. He also pondered if Sheik would talk to him about the incident between him and the Hylian Guard. Link groaned as he buried his face into his pillow on his bed, forgetting about his studies and hoping time would pass quickly or that everyone would go to sleep so he could go down to the cellars again.

After what felt like hours finally passed, Link had to jolt himself awake and shake the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched noticing just how quiet the castle got. It reminded him of when he was a child he would sneak into Zelda's bed because he thought the monsters would get him. It was funny how much had changed over the years, although a few more lanterns in the castle never hurt anyone, right?

He slipped himself out his bedroom door and down the halls just as he did the previous night and before he knew it, he had found himself back to Sheik's cell with a plate of pork, potatoes, and vegetables in hand.

"Psst, hey Sheik, you there?" Link leaned closer to his cell hoping he could hear him whispering.

He heard a rustling and then soon after a masked face appear in the shadow of light Link provided with his lantern.

"Your face looks better." Link could hear Sheik snort from underneath his coverings.

"You can't see anything but perhaps an eye."

" I can kind of see the other one. Maybe if you brushed your hair behind your ears and took that mask off I could see you better."

There was a sharp glare and Link tensed his shoulders in defense nervously, "Only joking of course. I know you guys don't like your face showing and stuff."

"Hmp."

"So uh, I brought you food." Link carefully opened the cellar door, this time bracing himself for an attack, but...it never came. He watched as the Sheikah took the food and murmured a thank you under his breath.

"So I guess they didn't feed you again, huh?" Link watched as the Sheikah turned away into the darkness and stuffed food under his cowl. He didn't say a word, but Link could hear his quiet chewing through the silence. He is such a cryptic person, Link thought to himself.

"Not to rush you, but we need to talk about the incident." Link brought the light closer towards the cellar door and peered through the darkness when he got no reply. This guy wasn't much for talking, but he did just feed him, he deserved some answers.

"Sheik?"

"There isn't much to say, Prince. It was a comical bar fight that turned bad. He patronized me and I got a little upset."

"A little?" Link flashed Sheik a skeptical look, "You killed him."

Sheik emitted a long breath, "It's not that simple."

"Either you did or didn't kill him."

Link shifted the light closer to Sheik's face and could see sorrow in his eyes and it didn't take his whole face to see that. He genuinely looked sorry or perhaps that was regret Link sensed.

"He might have died because of me, but I wasn't the one holding the knife."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Link couldn't comprehend why the Sheikah wouldn't just tell him the truth. It was natural to get mad at someone and start a fight, but to kill a man over a bit of teasing was uncalled for.

"It was an accident. My people aren't favored over the Hylian Guardsmen and you more than anyone should know that. We got into a nasty argument and he pushed me. After that I... got a little angry. I stabbed him in the face with a senbon and that was that. Shortly after I was arrested, so in conclusion I deserve to be here." Sheik leaned back against the stone wall and repressed a sigh as he gazed into the musky ceiling above, "I deserve to starve and I also deserve to be hung. Maybe you should stay out of it."

"Somehow I can't accept that."

"Why not!" Sheik snapped, realizing his voice was a bit louder than he anticipated. He immediately regretted it and crossed his arms relaxing, "Pardon me, I am just restless. I am tired of waiting for the inevitable."

The Prince couldn't argue with that. He was just surprised that the Sheikah came right out and admitted he murdered the Guardsman. There wouldn't be much he could do with that admission and if he told this same thing to his father then he really would be sentenced to death. Why the thought of them hanging a man he didn't know upset him, Link couldn't comprehend. Who cared what happened to Sheik, he wasn't his problem and besides, he murdered a Hylian Guardsman, he deserved to die….right? There were so many conflicting thoughts circling throughout Link's mind and he never felt so lost before. What was the right move. What was he to do.

"Don't strain yourself. I should have died a long time ago, it's rather amusing that I'm still here."

The Sheikah really did believe he was peripheral. Link gave him a quizzical look before setting the lamp aside and gathering the empty plate, "I don't know you or your history, but given that you're around my age and Sheikah, I'm sure you've seen your fair share of suffering."

"Of course, but that is beside the point. Why are you here? Why are you aiding me?" Sheik wrapped his bandaged fingers around the steel bars of the cellar door and a pained look captured his eyes, "You the Prince. You should be doing Princely things, not talking to prisoners or feeding them, what is wrong with you? I am expendable, isn't that what they taught you growing up? Haven't you learned a thing about the history of Hyrule?" Link was as confused as he was, but there wasn't any answers. He told himself it was because he was tired of watching people die, but he never interjected before when his father decided to hang a criminal so why now of all times did he show compassion.

"I apologize, I must go." Link was quick to his feet and locked the cellar door back before making his way up the stairs. He didn't look back.

Once he made it into his bedroom, he fell into his bed face first with a headache from hell. Why Goddesses? He practically begged them to make sense of this all.

Time was running out and he didn't have a plan and he realized that maybe it was futile. If the Sheikah wanted to die, perhaps it was best. Shaking his head, he turned to the side and stared at the mahogany desk in the corner and the wardrobe stuffed with clothes for months. He had beautiful fur rugs decorating the floor and satin sheets to sleep on. His life was so perfect and he had everything he wanted. That man locked away in the cellars probably had never seen satin sheets before or wore robes worth more than the market place in town. It wasn't a matter of if he was guilty or not, he owed that man. Sheik had suffered, and still was suffering, and by goddesses if Link could put an end to it he would.

Link made a silent prayer that night asking the Goddesses for the one thing he needed most; courage.

* * *

A/N: **I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but if I kept going I might have never stopped. Lol. I have work soon so I figured it was a good place to end. I shall be updating again on Tuesday (I hope). The next chapter should be a bit longer. =D Now please review my angels ^^**


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: **AHHH! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out! I had a LOT of school to get done with last week and I had exams, too! However I finally found the time to write this and then I also got a beta reader and so it took a few more days for that because my beta reader is awesome and took a great deal of time looking this all over. This also means I am going to try and have the past chapters beta read as well, so there _could_ be a delay on the next chapter also. I want to have it out by early next week though. It's just that I really want this fic to be perfect and I am trying my best to make sure the past chapters are perfected before moving forward. This chapter wasn't that fun to write TBH. I had a hard time finding the correct words I wanted to do, but after googling stuff a million times, I think I got a good idea of what I am wanting to say. Don't be too harsh on me though. I have never written a story in this era...errr (timeline, whatever) before. I usually write things in current universe and time which is wayyyy easier for me. /sighhhh**

 **Anyway, I am rambling far too much. Please enjoy this chapter ^^**

Beta read by Lilo-chan

 **Locking up the Sun**

 **By Sasurealian**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"What?!"

Link immediately threw a hand over his sister's mouth before she could say anything more, "You seriously need to keep your voice down!" Link whispered out as quietly as he could. Whilst Zelda glared and pulled Link's hand away from her mouth in dislike.

"I can't believe he actually killed the Guardsman. That comes as a shock to me." Zelda began to pace with her hand under her chin, "So maybe he is evil?"

"I don't think so. It just seemed like a facade or something."

"Or something? You don't think he killed him?"

Link rolled his eyes and stood from his spot under the tree. The morning was still fresh and the clouds above began to thicken and Link preferred it this way because it wasn't hot and humid, which would have made his attire stick to parts of his anatomy he dare not speak of, "I'm not saying that. I simply think there is more to the story is all."

"Link you have no obligations to the Sheikah. He is water under the bridge now." Zelda picked a flower off from the branch above her head and watched as the petals fell apart in her palm. Sighing, she closed her fist around the petals and glanced down to her brother who was lost in thought. His winter blue eyes flickered up to hers and she forced a smile as best as she could manage.

"Maybe I do owe obligations to him."

"To a man who committed murder?"

"To a man that has seen more than his fair share."

Zelda forbore any further words and released the petals in her hand. She watched as the wind whisked them away and into the breeze, "You're being childish, Link. If you told father-"

"No! He mustn't find out!" Link stood and gathered his books for the day. His brows were knotted and his lips downturned, "I just feel something is off about the whole thing. You should be taking my side!"

Zelda reached out to stop him, but he shrugged her touch away as he pushed past her and back towards the castle. Somehow she felt responsible for the whole thing.

* * *

Link wasn't at all surprised when a terrible storm swept in from the south that evening. He knew the ocean liked to bring in hurricanes and with summer ending and autumn approaching, there would soon be windier and rainier days filled with storms and (finding) proper shelter for the castle's animals was a requirement.

Link assisted the servants with all the animals, whilst he mounted his own horse that easily calmed at his touch. He spent most of the afternoon moving in all the animals and tying down the stacks of hay that tended to be swept away with the threatening winds.

"Is that everything?" Link shouted over the storm, resting a hand on Epona's neck and reassuring her that all was okay.

"All the animals are safely sheltered and their food has been secured." One of the servants answered, wiping his drenched face with his sleeve.

"Very well, then I will leave you to make sure they're fed and watered for the night."

"Of course, Prince Link."

Link dismounted Epona and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he led her into her stable and gave her treats and a good brush down. Epona nickered at him happily and Link genuinely smiled, grabbing her nose and giving her butterfly kisses. He ignored the odd stares from his servants, telling himself that animals were just like family and they obviously didn't get the memo.

By the time Link had made it back into the castle he was drenched. Most of the lanterns had been turned down, leaving shadows through the corridor of the castle.

"That's odd…" The prince spoke out loud to himself as he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to warm himself up.

The castle usually wasn't this quiet this early into the night. It wasn't all that late and Link wondered why the lanterns had been turned down. Quickly Link waddled (himself) into his bathroom and patted himself down with towels, changing his clothes to his evening robe. He sniffled and sneezed in dismay, reminding himself to have something warm to drink before he retired for the night, but suddenly his thoughts halted at the sounds echoing from the throne room.

Link peered around the corner at the flickering light that poured out of the throne room. He could detect faint voices carrying back and forth, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Shrugging his shoulders, he approached the light curiously.

The Prince hesitantly poked his head through the cracked door into the throne room and immediately jumped back at the scene before him. His mind began to race along with his pulsing heart and he brushed his fingers through his hair before furrowing his brows and taking another look, this time staying as quiet as possible so he could hear the exchange of words.

"On top of that, you have failed to come forward and claim your innocence on the whole matter."

Link stared at his father and then down onto the Sheikah who was at his knees and shackled, with Cornell at his heels. Why was Sheik before his father and why wasn't he given another day? Link stepped closer and his elbow knocked into the ajar door, causing it to squeak as it moved. Link winced frantically.

Cornell drew his sword and Link stepped into the light, confusion consuming his face.

"My son, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same, father." Link crossed his arms and glared at the situation before him. The Prince had figured why the lights had been turned down early for the night and he was sure his sister must have already been in bed. He estimated his father had planned this meeting and wanted no one around to witness it.

"I am simply dealing with a criminal, like every good King should do!" Link watched as his father stepped towards the Sheikah and pulled his head back, causing his turban fall to the ground and long blond hair spill out, cascading down his shoulders. Quickly the King pulled his chin upward so his masked face was directly facing his and his blood red eyes reflected back in the King's with a stoic expression plastered in Sheik's eyes. Link noted that there seemed to be no life left in those eyes and wondered what all one had to have seen to be this way now. "Look into his eyes son. There is only the desire to destroy in them, that's why they're red; they're filled with the blood of those he has slain."

Suddenly Link's feet moved on their own and he slapped his father's hand away as he stepped in front of the Sheikah protectively.

"Stand away!" A gruff voice commanded, but Link shook his head at his father's demand.

"Father you have gone mad! You cannot kill a man without first holding a trial and confronting the council and you know it!" Link turned back towards the Sheikah who had his face hidden and cast towards the floor, "He is innocent until proven otherwise and that is the way of Hyrule!"

There was a short silence until the King growled under his breath, "You ridicule me, son. His trial is over and the verdict is death. You have no other word in this; you're just a Prince who has no sense in his head!"

Link shook his head as the King stepped closer. He pulled his son close to him, yanking him by his robe, "Good night my son." Then he shoved him aside into Cornell's grasp who lead him out of the throne room regardless of his thrashing. "Father you're mad!"

But his panic fell on deaf ears.

* * *

That night the Prince lay wide awake, knowing that Cornell was at his door. He tossed and turned and debated on whether to knock out Cornell with one of his study books, but decided against it because he already knew Cornell was in a bad mood and that wasn't something he wanted to test currently. Link groaned as he rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling. His father was serious. He was really going to kill Sheik. Link frowned at the idea altogether, but at least he tried, right? He wasn't (the) King so he couldn't stop the inevitable. Would Zelda think her father was mad, too? Would she agree with him or side with the King?

Link's mind pondered thousands of things until the sun came out and he was allowed to exit his room.

The first thing he did was swing his door open and hit Cornell square in the face.

"Oh….I'm _soooo_ sorry, I didn't see you there." Link sarcastically said with a smirk on his lips.

"You little-"

"LINK! There you are." Zelda's shrill voice called out as she ran down the corridor. She stopped and eyed Cornell suspiciously then glanced back to her brother who was still snickering, "Uhh…do I want to know?" Zelda shook her head, "Never mind that. There are much more important things we must discuss, now come with me." Zelda pulled Link along, ignoring Cornell who called out to them to stop.

"Zel, what is the hurry?" Link tried to catch his breath now that they were both in the gardens in their secret spot and Zelda decided not to beat around the bush.

"Father is mad! He has already prepared for the hanging of the Sheikah today and it is all a big deal! Most of Hyrule has been informed about it. Oh Goddesses Link, I am sorry."

Link didn't respond, he opted to stare past Zelda at a bird that chirped on the branch of a tree before fluttering off to who knows where. He vaguely recalled a time years ago when his father was a wise King who made decisions based off intelligence and a gentle spirit. The only thing that pleased Link currently was that Zelda agreed with him about their father, on the other hand he wasn't even shocked that their father had prepared the execution of Sheik without informing his children about it. Go figure.

"Link? You can't beat yourself up over this. Prisoners die all the time." Zelda tried to reassure him with her smile, but he wouldn't look at her. His mind was elsewhere as he gazed into the sky wistfully.

"Link come on, talk to me."

"Zelda, we should go."

"Huh? You don't mean to the hanging do you?"

"I bet they're taking him to the gallows right now and I don't think we should miss it."

Zelda scrunched her face in dislike, "Link, you know I would never witness someone being hung. I must decline."

Link couldn't argue with her. He wasn't fond of watching either. In fact, he had only been once and that was years ago during the war when many of the Sheikah were hung as punishment. It was a much darker time back then and Link was kept sheltered from most of it, but there were times not even the King could protect him.

"Maybe father will listen to me this one last time. I have to try." Link pondered this, but no matter what he said he was sure it would be futile. He finally understood that his father's mind has gone absent and he was no longer the wise King he used to be.

"Hey, don't give such a glum look." Zelda wrapped her arm around Link's shoulder and pulled him close, "It's going to be fine. We can always go up into Hyrule field and ride our horses as the sun sets and pick some honeysuckles at Lon Lon Ranch." Zelda chuckled and Link found her laugh contagious. "I bet Malon would love to see you." Zelda sing-songed as she ruffled Link's hair. "I promise it's all going to be okay. Not every day is going to be perfect and sure father is acting senile by killing a man without standing trial, but when has that ever been news? You're having your feathers ruffled over everyday life and you don't even know this guy. You just need to take a deep breath and relax."

The prince nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath, but it didn't make him feel any different. Maybe Zelda just confirmed the problem. They were acting like children when they weren't any longer. Playing in the field and sucking honeysuckles was what they had done when they were ten. Shouldn't they be trying to make a difference now? Shouldn't they be fighting to make Hyrule better?

"Zel, you go ahead without me. I have stuff to do." He faked a smile and waved her off while she sighed and shook her head warily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The crowd of people was enormous as Link pushed past each of them not even apologizing to the toes he stepped on or the people he elbowed in the eye. They all smelled terrible and Link wondered if they knew what a bath was.

A moment later a hand closed around Link's shoulder and he jolted around to find his sister before him wearing a disguise. She had an old cloak thrown over her sporting a hood and with her head cast downward, you couldn't tell it was her, or even her gender at that.

"You idiot, why didn't you put on a disguise before showing your face here?!"

Link cocked a brow, "Because I am the Prince of Hyrule."

"Exactly! You're so dimwitted!" Zelda whispered out rolling her eyes.

Up ahead, both of them could see the top of the gallows and their father sitting in a chair that was likely pulled from the castle. The gallows were located outside the castle towards the outskirts of the town that nobody could get to without supervision. Not that anyone wanted to travel there for the fear of being hung themselves, but occasionally you'd find weeping family members trying to find their way back to the gallows to try and rescue the one they lost. Link had heard their cries at night before and it kept him up all night wondering where the fault really was placed.

"I can't see anything. What's going on?" Zelda murmured as she clung close to her brother. Maybe he was taller, but Link couldn't see anything but the backs of people's heads as they exchanged mumbles back and forth to each other; nothing of importance.

"I don't think it has started yet."

"So then what is your plan?"

"Uh…" Link scratched his temple in thought, "I have no idea."

Zelda exhaled in remorse as she dropped her head, "Link we're only going to get ourselves into more trouble being here."

"Hey, just relax."

Without warning everyone went quiet and Link could see the King step forward as his hand extended out to quiet the crowd. "Today we are here to witness the hanging of a man who brutally murdered one of my Guardsmen." Link scoffed at his father's words, but kept his head down trying to avoid being seen. He wondered if his father knew where his children were right now or if he even cared. Given how he spent the time dressing so elegantly today, Link decided the latter was up for debate.

Sheik was dragged out before everyone with shackles around his hands and feet. He looked dreadfully exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days and his hair was pulled back out of his face and tied in a knot. Link also noticed they kept his mask and cowl over his face which he found unusual since they were about to hang him.

"He will be punished before the Goddesses who frown upon him today." Link blocked out his father's words and shut himself off from his cliché words which he always spoke when he was about to hang a man. Sure some of the men hung deserved it, but whose right was it to cast judgment on someone? How can someone who is human know the right choice to make when it comes to life and death? The whole idea of it all made Link sick to his stomach. Additionally, Link hated these speeches because he knew his father did it out of two reasons: to shock spectators and to reaffirm divine and temporal authority, which seemed awful to Link who thought hanging a man should be a last resort after someone had been rightfully trialed and confirmed to be guilty of a crime.

And he only got sicker when the hangman stepped forward and pulled Sheik up to his feet setting a noose around his neck. Link was positive his heart was beating as quickly as the hooves of a hundred horses. Quickly he tried to think of a plan, but nothing came to him. If he attempted to stop his father everyone would think he was mad and that wasn't the impression he wanted to give everyone as the future King of Hyrule.

"Might you have any last words before your demise, Sheikah?"

Link almost wanted to block out whatever the Sheikah had to say because those last words would echo again and again in his mind for the rest of his life. He couldn't endure that thought.

"Your Majesty, the only words I have to say is that I am not guilty and the man I so called ' _brutally murdered_ ' was pitted against you as a traitor who was after the Prince of Hyrule for murder. I ended his life because he deserved death."

Link's face went white as a ghost and he felt as if he might collapse if it wasn't for Zelda who kept him upright. Everyone around him bickered back and forth and even the King was at a loss for words and had his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

"You are a liar!" The King spat back, but his words didn't sound convincing to even himself.

"Why would a man with a noose wrapped around his neck lie? I am standing before you without any gain."

"Th-then why didn't you say so before?"

"You made up your mind the moment you saw my eyes, your Majesty, don't play me as a fool." The Sheikah held the King's gaze, unwavering and without fear. Everyone gasped and talked amongst themselves, some believing the Sheikah while others hissed venomously at him in doubt.

The King glanced all around him at the uproar and Link could see the wavering expression on his face as clear as daylight. He didn't know what to believe.

"If I was sincerely a traitor then I would have fought against you; I would have killed you and your children days ago. There is no gain in me lying to you. However…" Sheik paused and glanced out into the crowd and directly into blue porcelain eyes, "….if you were to execute me today then you would lose someone who could offer protection to you, or the life of your adolescent son."

Link stared unblinkingly into the Sheikah's eyes wondering why he had lied to him before or if what he was saying was the real lie and that maybe the Sheikah really was a cold hearted killer. What was he really to believe? Link chewed on the corner of his mouth and turned towards Zelda who sent him questioning glance.

"I-I…." The King halted and cleared his throat before taking a deep breath, "I've decided to take you back to the castle for questioning. With this new…revelation, we have much to discuss."

Link released a deep breath that he felt he had been holding since last night. He pushed past the crowd, ignoring Zelda's plea for him to stop and he jumped onto the gallows and up the stairs towards his father who motioned for the hangman to release the Sheikah, "Father! Thank goodness!"

"My son, what are you doing?" The King quickly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back off the stairs, "Your rebellious nature is going to get you killed! We have we have no way to tell the truth from the lies, return to the castle immediately with Cornell!" Link tried to protest, but he was pulled away much the same as he was last night and he didn't fight this time knowing his father for once was right.

* * *

Nightfall had come again and the Prince stood with his sister, pacing back and forth outside the throne room where his father was with the Sheikah and some of his councilmen. Nothing more had been said since everyone returned to the castle and while he was relieved the Sheikah wasn't executed, he felt like he wasn't through the storm yet.

"Would you stop that! You look like a father who is expecting."

Link snorted at his sister who was reading her book with her legs crossed over one another.

"I just want to know what's going on already."

"Link…just relax. They need to figure out the correct decision to make. You told me that Sheik said something completely different to the admission he gave father, so why in the goddesses name would he lie to you and not to father is beyond me. Regardless, we need to let them decide." Link knew she was right and sure he wondered what the actual truth was, but he decided he would confront Sheik about it later, if he was still alive that is.

It felt like days to Link, but after just a few hours had passed, the doors to the throne room opened up and several men emerged with a smug look on their faces. Their erratic movement sent shivers up Link's spine and he frowned once they passed without a word spoken.

"What's their problem?" Link peeked into the throne room and caught his father's eyes who motioned for him to enter. Zelda followed him, setting her book aside and brushing her hair behind her ears as she smiled gracefully at her father.

"We have come to a very difficult decision."

Link waited for him to continue and glanced to his side to delightedly see an unshackled Sheikah who kneeled before them.

"We were able to identify a witness at the pub that night who claims that my Guardsman was in fact a traitor." His father sighed as he sank into his chair in a slump, "It would seem that there aren't many details, but from what the witness says, the Guardsman had been spouting tales that match the Sheikah's statement for weeks whenever he would become too drunk to function correctly. According to the witness and Sheik's admission, there are possibly more of my Guardsmen who have turned against me and Hyrule, which has brought me to the difficult decision, along with the council that the Sheikah will resume work as your personal Guard dog, protecting you as the Sheikah once did for us a decade ago. This will go on until the threat is resolved." Link's eyes went wide and his lips eased apart, going dry. He almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Woah, wait what? You were going to kill him this morning! Now he's-he's-" Link was at a loss for words.

The King nodded his head slowly and groaned, "Listen son, I know. I made a mistake, but right now his words are the only thing we have as the truth and if they are the truth and there is someone trying to kill either you, me, or us both, you'll need watching supervision constantly and what better of a man to risk his life protecting you than a trained Sheikah assasian."

Link crossed his arms, "I don't need a babysitter, father I am extremely capable of protecting myself."

"And if you're asleep? Or in the bath? Or-" The King stood from his throne and grabbed Link's shoulder and pulled him forward, "You're my heir and if you're to perish then Hyrule is doomed."

Link could hear a scoff from his sister off in the distance.

"It's my duty to protect you and maybe you were right all along. I don't desire _his_ kind amongst my people, but I know their skill in fighting is much better than any Guardsman I have to offer here at my castle. I will have Henry halt your training so he can be on full watch out for me and your sister, meanwhile Sheik will do the same for you. "

Link glanced to the Sheikah who appeared aloof. He wasn't sure how to absorb the new information. Was it true that someone wanted to kill him and his father? But why? The thought troubled him and he had so many questions and not enough answers.

"He hasn't given me any reason not to trust him _yet_ and I was impatient to cast judgment on a man without much reason except for personal matters, so for now he is vindicated, but there will be no second chances if he makes any mistakes from here on." Link watched his father send daggers at the Sheikah was giving Link the impression the council members convinced him of something unspoken. Link's head hurt, he was thinking so much and he was pretty sure he was in for another sleepless night.

"So I guess that's it then." Link let out a deep breath and glanced to the Sheikah who sent him a penetrating gaze that seeped into his entire body, "I hope you're right about all of this, Sheik. Otherwise this is going to be extremely awkward."

Sheik rose to his feet and with stoic eyes took Link's hand gently and kneeled gracefully, "Your highness, I will protect you with my every breath and being. I shall devote my entire existence to keeping the future King of Hyrule safe and making sure no danger comes to you as long as I am viable."

Link swallowed back everything in his throat as he regarded the Sheikah before him, "Uhh…okay then…" Link pulled his hand back and tried to calm the heated feeling in his face. ' _I suppose I spoke too soon_ , the Prince thought to himself as he tried to look anywhere else but at the man that kneeled before him.

* * *

A/N: **Phew! Chapter done! ^^ Please guys let me hear your input. It's truly does help to know what you're thinking about it so far. =D I like inspiration!**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Ahh! Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I've been a busy bee. ^^; School and work have been keeping me on my toes lately. Gosh thank you everyone for your amazing reviews last chapter. =D I am excited a few of you are interested in this story at least! =D I'll try to update a longer chapter next time. It's just that I felt this chapter ended at a good place. It is mostly dialogue, but it is setting up the story for future chapters. Please enjoy!**

 **Beta read by: Soliloqui-chan**

* * *

 **Locking up the Sun**

 **By Sasurealian**

 **Chapter Four**

It was so quiet Link could hear the river in the castle's garden babbling outside his bedroom window. The Prince was unsure of the time, but he assumed it was well into the early hours of the morning. Goddesses, why couldn't he sleep?

Oh yea...

Because there was a certain Sheikah standing outside his bedroom as his 'guard dog'. Link sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, ignoring the hunger pains that growled in his belly. Since he hadn't been to sleep yet, his stomach began to believe it was time to eat again and the hunger pains he received were not helping him any, but it certainly wasn't his fault he was wide awake so his stomach was punishing the wrong person!

Truly Link didn't know who to blame. It was the Sheikah that started this whole mess between him and his father, and everyone else who got involved, but the more Link thought about it, the Sheikah hardly had a choice in the actions taken against him.

After Sheik swore his allegiance to him, Link didn't have much to say to him in return. It was slightly embarrassing. Especially after Sheik tried to attack him only a few days previously. Maybe the council had threatened him, or maybe they had caused the fear of the goddesses in him. Something told Link that Sheik wasn't scared of much, but then again everyone had a weakness right?

Link's stomach growled a most wicked complaint at him and Link groaned into his pillow, admitting defeat. He guessed it was inevitable, he was going to have to make a sneaky trip to the kitchen.

He slipped back on his evening robe (he usually detested sleeping in it since he easily became tangled with it in his sleep) and slid his feet into his slippers. Link mentally cursed each time the floor squeaked when he took a careful step, trying everything in his power to be quiet.

Suddenly his bedroom door flew open and a senbon was at the Prince's neck in an instant.

Needless to say, Link wasn't skilled at stealth.

"Woah woah! Careful! Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?"

Sheik grunted and relaxed, slipping the needle back into who-the-hell knew where and Link made a mental note to harass him later on where he kept his weapons in a getup that left little to the imagination. His exoskeleton hugged and curved to every part of his body, and now that Link was really looking (albeit it was dark) he noticed that the Sheikah was a bit taller than him and that even though Sheik was lithe, he had muscle and more importantly wasn't-err bad looking; not that he was looking or could see much of him for that matter. He wore a tabard with his emblem blazing across his chest and Link also noted that even through the dark, with only the reflection of the light from a lantern hanging in the corridor, his eyes glowed with the most intense color of red. He looked dangerous and delicate all at the same time.

"Your Highness, it's two AM in the morning, why are you not asleep?"

Link had to break himself from his drifting thoughts to realize Sheik had spoken. He shook his head and glanced around the room as if he hadn't noticed what time it was, "Uhh, I didn't realize the time I suppose." Link scratched the back of his head and flashed Sheik a goofy grin, "And I'm also famished."

Link nudged the Sheikah with a fluffy toe when he wouldn't move from the exit of his bedroom, "I am going to venture to the kitchen, I'll return to bed after that." Link side-stepped Sheik, no longer caring what his personal thoughts were on the matter.

"I am following behind you, Highness."

Link's brow twitched, "Please don't call me that. Just Link is fine."

Sheik continued after the Prince, grabbing a lantern from the wall and quickening his pace so he was in front of him, "Will Nüli suffice?"

Link had never heard of that word before and assumed it was Sheikah, "What does that mean?"

"Hmm…" Sheik placed a finger to where his mouth should be over his mask, " I suppose it would translate to something like 'one of higher power and majesty'."

"Oh goddesses, that's worse." Link frowned and slumped his shoulders forward, not liking how Sheik was adopting new names for him.

"Nüli it is."

Link glared into the back of Sheik's head, betting rubies that he was smirking under that mask of his.

Once they made it to the kitchen, Link made a beeline for the cupboards and threw them open scavenging for food, "Oh hey, we have the good stuff!" Link pulled out a bag of almonds and some apples that he assumed were stored away for snacks later on in the week. He eagerly bit into the green apple and hummed at the juicy taste.

"Mm, wan' some?" Link mumbled out messily while the Sheikah crossed him arms and stared confused at the Prince.

"I'm good, Nüli." Link growled warningly at Sheik, but he blinked innocently up at him while the Prince bit into his apple once more.

"So-" Link swallowed down the apple bite and cleared his throat, "Now that we're alone and all, I had some things I wanted to discuss." Sheik questionably stared at the Prince who - now that he thought about it, was a huge dork and hardly was what a Prince would appear to be. Sure he was charming, if you got past his awkwardness. He had what many would call an angelic face. His eyes were like deep crystals that never ended and his hair was creamy and blond with skin to compliment it. Sheik could understand why many people outside the castle took a liking to the boy. Although for Sheik there was something more that caught his eye.

"About what, Nüli?"

Link hopped up onto the island in the kitchen and crossed his legs taking another bite out of his fruit, "Oh nothing much...except the fact that you lied to me me about why you were arrested!" Sheik let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and moved to lean against the counter, "Nüli I apologize greatly, but I cannot regret my decision."

"Why not!" Link gawked and threw his finished apple core in a waste basket located in a corner.

Sheik wasn't sure how to respond. He made sure to avoid eye contact with the Prince and tried to think of an excuse to get him out of this difficult situation. More than anything he wished that Link would have forgotten about the lies he told when he was locked away in the dungeon. He knew it wasn't the time to tell the truth to Link and if he was to tell him, could

Link handle it? Sheik was unsure. He still didn't know the Prince well enough to judge his decision.

"I need to know, Sheik. Everything is so confusing right now." Even though Link's voice was softer, Sheik was still unsure if he should tell him anything. Prince or not, he didn't seem like the type to hold secrets.

"You're not prepared for this burden, Nüli."

"It's Link! Stop calling me that stupid Sheikah name!" Link jumped from the island top and stormed up towards Sheik who easily gazed him down with an eerie look to match his, "I can handle anything."

"Can you?" Asked Sheik with a neutral expression, not blinking or looking away from the intense glare Link gave him.

"I might not appear like a hero who can save the day, but I have a lot of something that no one else has." Sheik waited for the Prince to continue without speaking a word.

"I have courage! That isn't something found easily these days." Link turned on his heels and deeply sighed as he went into the icebox to pull out a jar of milk. He set it on the island and popped the lid off with a grunt before turning back towards the Sheikah and taking a big gulp and wiping his milk mustache away.

Sheik couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. "Nüli, I will tell you, but you can't say a word to anyone. Not the King, not the guards, and not your sister." Linked nodded swiftly with worry laced in his eyes. He wondered why Sheik was trying so desperately to keep this a secret. "If you do tell anyone then you won't ever see me again. I will become a far off memory."

"Okay I understand. Keep everything between us, now come on, tell me."

Sheik swore to himself, praying to the goddesses that he wasn't making a huge mistake, "I know the man who is seeking to overthrow the King and also murder his heir."

Sheik watched as Link's eyes filled with horror. The depth of pain flickered in his irises and Sheik wondered if he should stop. He thought that he should get out now before it was too late. Maybe it was already too late.

"I have to tell-"

"NO!" Sheik stepped forward and pressed Link back into the island squeezing his shoulders tightly, "You mustn't! You're senseless if you say a word to anyone about this!"

Link wasn't expecting that and immediately tried to struggle out of the Sheikah's grasp who didn't let up. "Listen." Sheik said quietly, "You are unaware of the dangers of this man, but I'm not! That is why I am here and that is why I lied to you." Sheik sighed heavily and adjusted the mask around his face so he could see the Prince clearly, "I was planning on escaping that first night. Truthfully I didn't give a whäkata about you or the King, but-"

"But what?"

"Normally I would attack someone like you mercilessly, but you showed me a kindness that I haven't seen since my whaeä and mütua."

"Uh.."

"Sorry, I am referring to my parents. I also struggle with language when I'm upset." Link nodded and relaxed as Sheik backed off of him and returned to where he had been against the counter, "I...haven't seen anyone like you in Hyrule for too many years and when you came to my aide, I felt a speckle of hope. I lied to you because I knew if I told you the truth, you would have run to your father blabbering everything I just told you."

Link scoffed, "Hey, give me a little credit! I'm not that dense!" Sheik wasn't too sure about it yet.

As far as Sheik knew, he had gone and made a crucial mistake, which was trust someone. That wouldn't have been so bad, except he hardly knew the wheaten haired boy in front of him and without much of a choice he had become his personal guard dog. The whole thing was beginning to give Sheik a heart attack and he contemplated going back to the gallows. It would have been the better way to go rather than being tossed into the prisons for lying. Technically, Sheik thought, he never lied to anyone (except Link) about what happened that night. He was just withholding information.

"I knew if I kept the truth from you I would have a chance. Your father decided my fate the moment I stumbled into his presence." Link knew Sheik wasn't kidding either. His father was ruthless and especially so when it came to the Sheikah.

"I still don't understand why you would lie to me. If you had told me sooner then maybe I could have kept you from the gallows. Goodness gracious Sheik, they had a noose around your neck!"

'And thank goodness for that' was what Sheik wanted to say, but he knew Link wasn't comprehending a lick of it. "I think you're missing the point…". Sheik grabbed the empty jar of milk and placed it in the recycle bin for the milk man - or lady - to retrieve the next morning, "If I hadn't been in a dire situation and about to lose my life, your father would have taken me for a fool. He wanted me dead and the only reason he would question my actions or words was if I was presented in front of Hyrule for all to witness. My admission changed everything and as the King of Hyrule he had to listen to what I had to say, especially if it threatened his life and the life of his son. I had a noose around my neck with nothing more to lose. Why would I choose then to tell the truth? It could only mean I wasn't lying." Sheik felt like he hadn't said that many words in his entire life and yet he just spewed them out in the span of a minute.

"You're not a masochist are you?"

Sheik face palmed so hard his eyes watered due to the impact his nose took, "Godesses no, I-"

"I'm just teasing. I just think your whole confession is loony. You must have thought too hard about it all in the cellar because I could have helped you avoid the whole mess if you would have told me the truth earlier."

"Uh huh." Sheik trailed off, looking down and letting silence fill the void between them. "If you're done here Nüli, I think it would be best that you returned to bed for the night. It's going to be daylight soon."

Link yawned at the sound of the word bed and stretched his arms with a groan, "As much as I would like to harass you about answers, I think you're right. I think I could sleep for a change."

Sheik sighed in relief and picked up the lantern leading the Prince back down the corridor to his room. He kept quiet and let his gaze fall onto all the paintings that decorated the walls. Sheik imagined that they had been with the Royal Family for decades and in many of them, the paint seemed to fade.

"Have you ever thought about the cruelty of fate that is bestowed upon someone?"

"Huh?" Sheik broke his wandering thoughts and stared at the Prince who was standing in front of his bedroom door with his hand wrapped around the knob.

"I mean to say that everyone on this damned planet is faced with fate that they can not control."

Sheik sighed and latched the lantern up on its hinges on the wall. The light illuminated the hall allowing the Sheikah to see Link's grim expression clearly, "I think that's a matter of opinion. Also…your tired brain is making up nonsense."

Link shook his head slowly and let his eyes flutter closed yawning.

"You need to rest, your Highness."

The Prince opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room where a single candle provided little light from his nightstand.

"When will you sleep?"

Sheik stood outside Link's room watching his back as his spoke, "I will rest in the late morning, but I should be awake after your breakfast so don't worry about by absence for very long."

Link snorted, "I've lived this long without a personal guard, I'm rather capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, Highness, but this is my job now so how about you let me do it." The Sheikah replied disapprovingly, wishing with everything in his power to simply have the Hylian Prince sleep.

Sheik was already trained for nights like these, in fact he liked the darkness more than the light and found himself more at peace when the sun went down. He didn't find himself needing to rest yet and what really worried him was someone waking to their exchange of words and getting into a frenzy. Sheik sighed heavily.

"Just one more question and I promise to shut up and sleep." Link turned to face Sheik and nervously bit his lower lip, "Why did you decide to do this? I am the son of the man that started this war? I-.." Link stammered and let his gaze fall anywhere but on the Sheikah, "I just don't understand why you're doing this. You could still run away!" Link thought that perhaps he would whenever he wasn't looking. 'There has to be a gain'. Link wondered what his motives truly could be.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't blame you, but the simple truth of the matter is that you remind me of…someone. A friend I once knew." Sheik furrowed his brows adjusting his cowl, "But that was a long time ago. This is just something I must do now."

Link stepped forward to say something else, but the Sheikah cut him off, "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for you to sleep Nüli."

The door was closed on Link's face and the Prince turned around to stare into the single glowing candle, suddenly feeling exhausted. He wanted to think about everything Sheik just said, but it would have been hard for him to make sense of anything when his vision began to sway. How long had it been since he slept peacefully? The last few days had been a mess and he was a growing Prince who needed as much sleep as would be given. He missed the days where he slept in until the sun was already up and peered through the curtains.

Blue eyes and blond hair was all that was seen through the quilts that wrapped around his body. He mind went back to Sheik and all he had said and Link quietly nuzzled into his pillow, deciding that Sheik was telling the truth. Those eyes were hard to dismiss after all.

Sleep took over the Prince and he dreamed of things that he was sure to forget the following morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. =D As always please review and let me know what you think! =D**


End file.
